Eh - Spideypool
by C.paz
Summary: Siendo Wade canadiense, obviamente dice 'Eh' de vez en cuando. Peter lo encuentra adorable y no puede evitar besarlo cada vez que lo hace. Incluso en los momentos más inapropiados. Traducción del fic Eh - Spideypool de ThanksIllPass.


**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es de **ThanksIllPass**. La traducción no es autorizada directamente, pero la autora se retiró FF y dejó escrito en su perfil que cualquier persona se sienta libre de traducir sin pedirle persmiso.

 **Summary:** _Siendo Wade canadiense, obviamente dice 'Eh' de vez en cuando. Peter lo encuentra adorable y no puede evitar besarlo cada vez que lo hace. Incluso en los momentos más inapropiados._

.

 _ **Eh**_

.

La primera vez que Peter escucha a Wade decir 'eh', fue también la primera vez que lo besó. No lo pudo evitar. Wade había ayudado a Peter con Rhino y se auto invitó a su casa, llevando alcohol y una política de "cero tolerancia a tener un palo enterrado en el culo". Tuvo la audacia de ser divertido y encantador. Y, en algún punto de la interminable charla, lo dijo. Peter solo había bebido una cerveza, pero fue lo suficiente para dejar de lado sus inhibiciones y admitirse que eso era lo más adorable que alguna vez había oído. Y, aparentemente, también fue suficiente para que besara de manera vacilante los labios de Wade. Lo sintió tensarse, y quiso golpearse. Eso fue estúpido. Ni siquiera había bebido lo suficiente como para usarlo de excusa. Se alejó lentamente, sin demostrar cuán avergonzado y mortificado se sentía. Aclaró su garganta, evadiendo los ojos de Wade.

-Yo… y-yo me i-iré-. Tartamudeó. Oh Dios, tartamudeó. Peter no quería que Wade pensara que ese unilateral beso lo había afectado, cuando, en realidad, estaba temeroso de que Wade quisiera matarlo. No que ese fuera el mejor momento para salvar lo que quedaba de orgullo. Tal vez un día, estaría como " _Oh, sí, ¿Recuerdas esa vez que tartamudeé después de besarte? Fue porque pensé que me matarías, absolutamente nada que ver con tus labios, y…"_ Dios, apestaba tener 17. –Yo… sí, yo me iré…

-Es tu casa-. Le interrumpió Wade, antes que Peter se pudiese poner aún en más ridículo. Lo hizo de manera inusualmente suave, mientras el otro estaba nervioso.

-Claro. Claro, entonces vete. Sí, lo mejor es que te vayas, Wade-. Finalmente Peter miró a Wade, esperando verse más determinado que desesperado.

-No quiero irme,- Murmuró Wade, levantándose del sillón. Esta vez fue el turno de Peter para ponerse tenso. Tragó audiblemente e intentó protestar de nuevo, pero su garganta estaba seca. –Me sorprendiste, es todo. Probemos otra vez, eh?

Bueno, mierda. El estómago de Peter dio una sacudida, y todo Peter también, al besar a Wade. Y así fue como Peter se consiguió un mercenario como novio.

.

Desde esa noche, cada vez que Wade decía 'Eh', Peter lo besaba. Sin excepciones, era casi un impulso, una reacción Pavloviana. No sucedía a menudo, y si Wade lo había notado, nunca le dijo nada a Peter. Aun así, seguía sucediendo. En verdad Peter no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto. ¿El Daily Bugle tenía una columna de consejos? _Querido J.J., no puedo evitar calentarme y besar a mi novio cada vez que actúa como canadiense. ¿Cómo me detengo?_ No importaba si estaban solos o en público. Y Peter podía soportar el asunto del menor de edad con la bestia, a él no le importaba lo que la gente dijera. No importaba si eran Wade y Peter, ni siquiera si eran Deadpool y Spiderman. ¿Ahora? Ese era un problema; porque todo estaba bien mientras todo este extraño asunto diera lugar a descuidados besuqueos en un oscuro callejón después de luchar exitosamente contra el crimen y soportar la considerable cantidad de chulerías de Wade. ¿Pero qué pasa si sucedía en medio de la batalla, como sucedía justo ahora? Wade no dejaba de parlotear incluso cuando pateaba traseros. Especialmente cuando lo hacía. ¿Podría controlarse Peter?

-Spidey ¿Estás con nosotros?- Llamó Wade. -¡Doc se siente abandonado por aquí!

-¡Voy!- Peter atrapó con su telaraña a un inconsciente Shocker en la pared y se apresuró a ayudar a Wade con el Doctor Octopus. Aterrizó graciosamente en su trasero, golpeando su arnés.

-¡Más te vale eh!- Wade sonrió enormemente y Peter se estremeció. Bueno, mierda. -¿Qué?

Peter pateó al Doc Oc en el rostro y agarró a Wade por los hombros antes de siquiera tocar el suelo. Levantó la máscara de Wade hasta su nariz, haciendo lo mismo con la propia y lo besó. Sintió otro estremecimiento cuando Wade pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y profundizó el beso.

-Tenemos que hablar,- Murmuró cuando se separaron. Arregló sus máscaras y se dedicó a juntar todas las partes de Octopus en la acera. –Ahora.

No lo hicieron. En algún punto entre besos y toqueteos, a Peter se le olvidó.

.

Peter pretendía hablar con Wade en algún momento. Solo que era bastante difícil prepararse para todas las bromas que vendrían. El solo pensamiento de admitirle a Wade que no podía quedarse con sus pantalones puestos cada vez que escuchaba el "Eh", y pedirle que dejara de decirle le daba dolor de cabeza. Sería como estar en el infierno. Wade nunca lo dejaría vivir con ello. Al comienzo, Wade lo diría tantas veces como le fuese posible, solo para avergonzar a Peter y meterse en sus pantalones. Para Wade, sería una situación ideal, dos pájaros de un tiro. Luego, cuando ya no fuera novedad, Wade le recordaría constantemente su debilidad, Peter ya podía escucharlo. No estaba listo. En realidad estaba más preparado para una batalla que para enfrentar las burlas de Wade. Así de mortificador era el pensamiento. Cualquiera que creyera que Peter estaba siendo ilógico, obviamente no conocía a Wade Wilson. Y hablando de conocer a Wade Wilson, tía May lo haría pronto. Iban camino a su casa, bien vestidos y un poco tensos, sin hablar demasiado. Wade estaba nervioso e inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa si no le gusto?- Soltó finalmente Wade. Peter rio involuntariamente. Bueno, Deadpool entrando en pánico por conocer a una señora mayor era innegablemente ridículo. –No te rías, o me devuelvo a casa.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Son los nervios.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Incluso a ti te da miedo que ella me odie! Esto es una mala idea…

-Wade, cálmate, todo saldrá bien. Tía May es una santa ¿Si?, Ha soportado toda la mierda que he puesto en su camino y nunca me ha hecho sentir fuera de lugar. Confía en mí, estarás bien.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. Solo… no hables de tu trabajo. O mi trabajo. No hables de tus… _amigos_. O tus enemigos. O tu pasado. Ni tus planes a futuro. En verdad… no digas nada. Y estarás perfecto.

-Imbécil…

Peter sonrió y tomó la mano de Wade entre las suyas, apretándola tranquilizadoramente cuando finalmente se acercaron al porche. Se alegró cuando Wade le devolvió el apretón, porque solo Dios sabía cuánto necesitaba calmarse. Tocó el timbre y se permitió una última plegaria silenciosa porque Wade no usara La Palabra enfrente de su tía. May abrió la puerta con una brillante sonrisa, mirando de Peter a Wade.

-Buenas tardes, tía May.- Saludó Wade. –Es un lindo día, eh?.

Mierda.

.

xxx

.

Bueno, hace un par de meses que tenía esta traducción guardada en mi pc y creí que ya era momento de que viera la luz.

Gracias a quien haya leído.


End file.
